Nada de que esta noche es para amar
by CarllaCC
Summary: Gohan y Videl tendrán una cita, pero Goten y Trunks la quieren arruinar, ya que no quieren que Videl les quite a Gohan. ¿Lo lograrán? Pasa y lee. One-short.


Aclaración: Los personajes lamentablemente no son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

" _Tututú" –_ Cantan los personajes.

Nota de autora: Este fic está inspirado principalmente en la escena de "El rey león", en donde Simba se encuentra con Nala, mientras Timon y Pumba tratan de impedir que Nala les quite a su Simba. Solo que ahora Gohan será Simba, Videl será Nala, Trunks y Goten serán Timon y Pumba respectivamente.

Sin más preámbulos… Ahora pueden leer. XD

.

 _ **Nada de que está noche es para amar.**_

.

.

Han pasado 3 meses desde la batalla con Majin Buu y la paz por fin reino en la tierra.

Ahora todos los guerreros Z están disfrutando su tan anhelada tranquilidad, especialmente 2 jóvenes que todavía no podían demostrarse sus sentimientos… Pero un día…

\- ¡Gohan! Videl está en el teléfono – Grito Chi-chi avisándole a su hijo la llamada.

\- Si mamá – Respondió Gohan contestando el teléfono – Hola Videl – Saludo amigablemente el adolecente.

\- Hola Gohan – Contesto de igual forma – Ehh… Sa-sabes ma-mañana que-quería ir a tu casa… - Videl hablo tartamudeando –

\- ¡SI!, pu-puedes venir maña-mañana – Afirmo sonrojado el semisayian –

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? – Pregunto Goten llegando a casa.

\- Creo que tendrá una cita con Videl y está un poco nervioso – Respondió Goku atorado en comida.

\- ¿¡De nuevo!? – Su padre asintió - ¿Y cuándo será? – Cuestiono preocupado.

\- Según lo que escuche será mañana.

\- ¡MAÑANA! – Grito Goten.

\- Cállate Goten, estoy hablando con Videl. – Regaño Gohan.

\- Pero…

\- Goten, Gohan tiene razón – El adulto apoyo a su hijo mayor - además, ¿Por qué te alteras tanto por la cita de Gohan?

\- Porque él me prometió a mí y a Trunks que mañana iba a jugar con nosotros, pero gracias a su cita con la señorita Videl no lo hará. – Exclamo Goten moviendo los brazos - ¿Entiendes?

\- Si, pero debes entender que Gohan ya está grande y quiere salir con chicas – Respondió Goku de una manera bastante madura.

"Debo avisarle a Trunks" pensó resignado el pequeño aprovechando que su hermano había dejado de hablar por teléfono hace menos de 5 segundos.

\- Hola – Contesto Trunks.

\- Hola – Saludo de igual manera - Soy Goten.

\- Lo sé Goten, por si lo olvidaste tenemos identificador de llamadas – Hablo con obviedad el peli lila – De todas formas, ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Es sobre Gohan…

\- ¿No jugará mañana con nosotros por una estúpida cita? – No hubo respuesta – Lo sabía, esto ya ha sucedido 4 veces, si sigue así no tendremos a Gohan para jugar nunca más. Videl nos lo quiere quitar.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Goten alarmado por la idea de no jugar más con su adorado hermano.

\- Tengo un plan…- Dijo el hijo de vegeta sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, esto terminara mal… - Advirtió su mejor amigo, pero fue callado inmediatamente. Luego de una corta conversación, el dúo se despidió y Goten cortó el teléfono.

El resto de la tarde fue muy tranquila, Goku comiendo sin parar, Goten jugando con algunos insectos, Chi-chi hablando sobre el amor de su hijo mayor y la primogénita de Mister Satán y Gohan sonrojado a más no poder por las ideas alocadas de su madre.

 _Al día siguiente…_

\- Trunks llegaste – Grito Goten recibiendo a su mejor amigo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¡Mamá, iré a jugar con Trunks en las montañas! – Aviso el pelinegro a su madre.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado, y no molesten a Gohan en su cita! – Grito de vuelta la joven madre, advirtiéndole, sin embargo, ni Goten, ni Trunks contestaron.

Al llegar a las montañas Trunks le dijo su plan a Goten.

\- Tenemos que arruinar su cita, y así Gohan estará con nosotros y volveremos a ser un equipo de 3, ¿Qué te parece? – Hablo orgulloso de su idea el semisayian.

\- ¿No crees es que un poco egoísta?

\- Es eso o tendrás que despedirte de tu hermano, ya que así como van las cosas, él pronto se casará con Videl, se mudara, tendrán hijos y nunca más volverá a entrenar ni a jugar con nosotros. ¿Terrible cierto?

\- ¡Si, mucho! – Contesto asintiendo frenéticamente.

\- Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga. – Ordeno el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin.

\- Si – Acepto no muy convencido.

Al pasar los minutos, los 2 pequeños niños pudieron sentir el ki de Videl junto con el de Gohan, Goku y Chi-chi, decidieron iniciar su plan cuando Gohan y Videl estuvieron solos.

Goten y Trunks siguieron a la futura pareja, escondiendo su ki, obviamente.

\- Goten – Dijo el Peli lila al llegar donde estaban los tortolos – Las reglas son: No volar, no usar nuestros poderes y lo más importante: Esconder nuestro ki, ya que Gohan nos descubriría de inmediato.

Goten solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Míralos – Susurro Trunks a su mejor amigo al ver que Gohan y Videl estaban haciendo una atmosfera romántica que se podía percibir desde China – Esto es un desastre, un desastre desastroso. – Dramatizo.

\- ¿Te refieres a que finalmente se están dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y que están desinados a estar juntos? – Dijo Goten.

\- Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu mamá Goten – Respondió Trunks con un poco de asco en su mirada – ¿No te has dado cuenta que ella pondrá una estaca en nuestro súper equipo?

\- Oh, entonces debemos empezar luego tu plan.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo entusiasmado el heredero de Capsule Corp. – Goten, Nada de que esta noche es para amar. – Sentencio el antes nombrado iniciando con su vil plan.

 **Primer plan: La astilla.**

Trunks y Goten siguieron al par de adolecentes hacia un lugar en donde se podía ver claramente el atardecer. Creando un momento muy íntimo, y este aumento cuando Gohan decidió abrazar a Videl. Trunks para romper ese abrazo lanzo una astilla y esta se enterro levemente en la mejilla de la pelinegra, Gohan al ver esto, acerco su boca a la zona afectada y como todo un héroe, con sus dientes saco la astilla para después lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia otra dirección (Lamentablemente era en donde estaban los niños) y la astilla se enterro en Trunks.

\- Ayyy – Se lamentó.

Videl al ver el acto de Gohan, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el semi saiyan quedara completamente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Esta noche es para amar"_

PRIMER PLAN: FALLIDO

 **Segundo plan: La araña.**

La pareja adolescente se fue para otro lugar pero fueron seguidos por el par de niños.

Esta vez, Goten tenía una araña en su mano y esta fue bajando lentamente, pero no contaban que ese arácnido se encontrara con una hermosa araña hembra y se enamoraran al instante, lo que provoco que la nueva pareja empezaran tejer juntos una preciosa telaraña en frente de Gohan y Videl y finalmente se creara un ambiente totalmente romántico.

Goten y Trunks solo maldijeron.

" _Esta noche es para amar"_

SEGUNDO PLAN: FALLIDO

 **Tercer plan: El panal.**

Trunks y Goten arrojaron un panal con dirección al dúo adolecente, sin embargo al pasar los segundos no podían ver a las abejas furiosas, un segundo después los dos miraron para arriba y por fin las pudieron ver… Los dos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras tanto Gohan y Videl seguían paseando con las manos tomadas.

" _Esta noche es para amar"_

TERCER PLAN: FALLIDO.

 **Cuarto y último plan: La soga.**

Los pequeños se preparaban con una soga en la mano, Goten estaba al frente de Trunks pero con una distancia grande. Los dos esperaban que los tortolos se tropezaran y cayeran colina abajo, para buena y mala suerte esto sucedió pero con un pequeño cambio: Gohan había tomado el brazo de Videl y ahora los dos caían juntos abrazados.

Al aterrizar, los dos quedaron en una posición un poco comprometedora.

" _Esta noche es para amar"_

Goten y Trunks solo observaron hasta que este último decidio hablar.

\- Ah esto es justo lo que quería.

\- ¿ah sí? – Pregunto inocentemente el hijo menor de Goku.

\- El sarcasmo para ti es una lengua extranjera, ¿No? – Respondió enfadado Trunks - ¡Mira! – Señalo a Gohan que ahora estaba muy cerca de la pelinegra – Está haciendo ojitos – dijo parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Él pone sonrisa en su boca – Continúo Goten con los ojos empañados.

\- Se ríen… Y… Se abrazan – al igual que su amigo, Trunks tenía los ojos aguados, más aun al escuchar que su amigo adolecente le pidió a Videl ser su novia. – " _Y… Y… Feliz final escrito está… Que mala situación" –_ Al terminar abrazo a su amigo llorando _._

\- " _Su libertad, paso a la historia"_ – Canto con voz quebrada.

\- " _Domado está Gohan" –_ Cantaron al unísono para luego llorar dramáticamente.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Gohan y Videl habían llegado a la casa Son para anuncias que ellos ya eran oficialmente novios, Chi-chi lloraba de la emoción abrazando a Videl y Goku felicitaba a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks solo miraban desde afuera y se lamentaban por su grande desgracia: Les habían quitado a Gohan.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y al fin Goten decidio hablar.

\- No creo que sea tan malo – Recibió una mirada asesina de su amigo – Después de todo, Gohan tendrá un hijo y podremos divertirnos con él.

\- Tienes razón Goten, ¡cómo no lo había pensado antes! – Exclamo feliz el peli lila.

\- ¡Sii! Tendré un sobrinito – celebraba Goten antes de tiempo.

\- Entremos a tu casa para preguntarle a Gohan cuando tendrán un hijo – Goten estuvo de acuerdo y los dos entraron corriendo a preguntar muy emocionados.

Pero su única respuesta fue el desmayo de la recién pareja.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola de nuevo! He venido con un fic mucho más alegre, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Saludos:)


End file.
